Powers Lead To Trouble
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Meet Olivia, Veronica and Sasha. Three girls with different powers. In Olivia's view, hear of the time that those crazy Regular Show characters come to our world. MuscleMan/HighFiveGhost! Morby! Margaret/Eileen! Deal. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Powers Lead To Trouble...

**I do not own Regular Show.**

My name is Olivia J. Pearl. I am fourteen years old. I go to Harper K. Mathew Middle School. My two best friends are Veronica M. Kirk, and Sasha L. Griffin. My passion is writing, especially FanFiction. Veronica and Sasha also love to write, so we're all in the creative writing class, and we're co-founders of the FanFiction club at our school.

On the popularity scale I'd say I'm around an eight, and Veronica and Sasha are around that area too. We don't care about that, though. We really don't care what people think of us, which has led to us having some weird discussions in the hallway, or cafeteria.

We have had some strange things happen to us, mainly due to the fact that we all have special powers.

Veronica was born with telepathy, so she pretty much knows almost anyone's thoughts. It's not a good idea to think about how cute your secret crush looks around her, since she certainly doesn't know how to keep a secret.

Sasha has mind controlling powers, which means she gets almost anything she wants in life. If you decide to tell her 'no' she just manipulates you until you say 'yes'.

And me? My powers are the strangest of all. I can bring cartoons to life. I know it's strange to think, but it's true. Though I never get the chance to use my powers, because nobody believes me, not even Veronica and Sasha. But the characters know. I can talk to them, even through the screen. But usually it's better if I do it with a DVD, the last time I talked to a show that was on-air, people freaked out because the characters were talking to them too. They thought they had gone crazy, and I don't even remember how I cleaned THAT mess up.

But never mind all that, because it's completely irrelevant to the story I'm about to tell... Other than the powers thing, because the story wouldn't even be true if I didn't have them...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Alright. Olivia has strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes. Veronica has black hair and blue eyes. Sasha has brown hair and black eyes.**

**I don't own Regular Show.**

I was sitting in my room, on the bed. Veronica and Sasha sat on the ground. Today was the day. I was going to prove that I could bring cartoons to life.

For my demonstration, I had chosen Regular Show. It was our favorite show ever, so it would be well-suited.

"Olivia, when are you going to prove it? This is our third episode of Regular Show" Sasha whined. I rolled my eyes and got up, then went to the TV, placing my hand on the screen.

"You guys ready?" I asked, I heard Veronica snort behind me. I ignored it, as Mordecai turned to me and spoke.

"Yeah, we're ready Olivia" he said. Sasha and Veronica screamed. I giggled a bit, before backing away from the TV. I lifted my arms into the air, and began my chant.

"Creators of Earth, makers of the universe, hear my call! I wish to bring Regular Show into this realm!" I shouted. Lightning and thunder flashed outside, and the room was filled with this screeching noise. Veronica and Sasha covered their ears, but I was used to it. After all the times of bringing cartoons to life for sleepovers...

Eventually the screeching died down, and this portal opened on the television. The main characters, like Mordecai, Muscle Man, Benson, everyone came out of the portal, and everything went quiet.

"Whoa..." Veronica said breathlessly. I smirked.

"Told ya" I teased. Rigby snickered.

"Hey, Olivia, why don't you tell them what pairings you support?" Sasha mocked, but I knew it was to hide her fear. I rolled my eyes.

"I've told them. And after I explained that I don't expect any of them to come true, they were totally cool with it. Right, guys?" I explained, turning to the new inhabitants of our world. They all nodded and murmured their agreement.

"So... When do you send them back?" Veronica asked, scared. I bit my lip.

"Well, this is the first time I've brought out all the characters... I'd say that in about a week my powers should be able to send them back" I estimated. Sasha's eyes instantly went wide.

"Olivia! Can we bring them to school?" she begged. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why?" I wondered. She giggled.

"Because it would be FUN!... Plus I don't trust Mordecai and Rigby not to destroy your house" she responded, adding the second part as an afterthought. I rolled my eyes, though I agreed with her on the whole 'destroying my house' part.

"Alright, fine" I reluctantly complied. Pops clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Oh joy!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes again, and we began to work out where our guests would sleep.

...

Around midnight, I woke up. I didn't want to, and I didn't hear anything. Sometimes I just wake up and can't get back to sleep. So I carefully stepped out of bed, and walked into my computer room.

See, in times like this, the only thing that gets me back into the world of dreamland is fanfiction.

I had an urge to go and read some Morby, but I knew that with those guys sleeping in the next room, it wasn't a good idea. So I read some Harvest Moon fanfictions instead. But, for some odd reason, I didn't get that tired. Reluctantly, I clicked into the Regular Show fandom.

After reading my favorite Morby stories, I was very tired. So I clicked out of the window, and headed back to sleep. I just hoped that I wouldn't be reading anymore Morby stories until my 'guests' left, but at the same time I knew that I had to read at least one slash-y story per day. And I also got the feeling that as long as they were here, I would have my Morby-fangirl-attacks far more frequently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello all! Now, before we begin I have something to say.**

**Yes, RegularShowLuvr left a nasty review. But they PMed me, then. I was too angry at the time to actually listen, and blocked them. But after having a few days to cool off, I unblocked them, since, unlike the REAL FLAMERS, they had actually offered to help. They were kind enough to help me out with this fic, and the other RS ones I have. Currently this will be my main project, I don't need them to get confused or anything with multiple fics.**

**And they are actually HELPING! They didn't say to 'scrap and start it over' (Okay they did at first, but they respected that I didn't want to) And they're actually HELPING, despite the fact that I may have cussed at them a few times before giving them a chance. They are helping me keep characters in-character!**

**What I am trying to say, is that if you've gotten a mean review from RegularShowLuvr, and you blocked them or cussed them out, you should give them a CHANCE! They aren't like normal flamers, heck they're not a flamer at all! They just give a harsher version of constructive criticism...**

**Now, with that little speech done, on to the fic!... Oh, one more thing.**

**I know it says 'I Olivia's view' but I realized that, for this chapter, I'll have to change around the POVs a bit. SO unless the chapter says whose POV it is, then it is in Olivia's view. Otherwise it's whoever the heading says it is.**

**I don't own Regular Show.**

_Mordecai's POV_

"Ugh, man! School is worse than work! At least at work you can get up and move when you want!" Rigby whined as we walked through the door of Olivia's house. I rolled my eyes, and Benson glared at him.

"Well then, maybe you'll actually APPRECIATE your job when we get back!" he yelled. I flinched. Benson always had a really loud voice...

"Look, at least it's over. And tomorrow's Friday, which means one more day, then no school. We can just hang out Saturday!" Veronica said in an attempt to calm Rigby down. The raccoon let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, we have to do our homework. While we do that, do you guys want to explore the house a bit?" Sasha suggested. We all agreed, so they went into the kitchen while we headed in the opposite direction.

I went into the computer room, while Rigby, Muscle Man and Fives went to snoop in Olivia's room. Benson and Skips went to the backyard, I think. And Margaret and Eileen headed to check out the library on the second floor.

I looked at the laptop on Olivia's desk. I opened it, and discovered it was on. I clicked to the internet, and went to a random site in the history.

What popped up was the Fanfiction site she'd told us about. I went to the Regular Show fandom, out of curiousity. I saw a few stories with purple links, which meant they had been clicked on. I saw one written by someone named 'Crazy-Pairing-Girl' It was entitled 'The Curse'

I clicked it, and saw it only had two chapters. I was a bit disappointed, since it would've made great blackmail from what I saw in the summary... Oh well.

Then I went back, and flipped through the pages, but not many were clicked on. Then I saw one, called 'Not Just A Dream Anymore' I didn't notice the author's name, but I clicked it anyway.

When I finished reading, my eyes were practically bulging out of my sockets. Who... Who would WRITE this?! I didn't like Rigby like that!... Did I?

NO! I didn't! Even though I knew about Olivia's pairings before... I was really upset by it now. I wasn't sure why, either.

I clicked out of the window, and ran out of the room, down the hall, towards the kitchen. When I entered, the girls looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Mordecai?" Olivia asked. I huffed.

"I just read the most _interesting_ story... Can you guess what it was about?" I growled. I knew she had figured it out when her eyes grew wide.

"Veronica! I told you to delete my history!" Oliva shouted angrily. Veronica flinched.

"Well... I didn't think you'd really bring them to life, so I... Didn't really bother" she explained nervously. Olivia groaned.

"Great... Just great..." she mumbled. Sasha turned to me with a suspicious look.

"Why do you care? You said you knew her pairings" she inquired. I froze. Why_ did_ I care? I came up with nothing.

"I just do!" I finally responded. The girls just giggled.

"Well, we just finished our homework. Meet us in the living room and we can decide what to do next, okay? And tell everyone else, too!" Sasha demanded. I sighed and went to find the others, trying to push the recent event into the back of my mind...


End file.
